


The Prince and His Guard

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, bodyguard Gabriel, hanzo is 24 and Gabe is in like his late 30's or early 40's, tags will be added as they go, this is not really all planned out its just bits and pieces of Reyzo i will put together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: A series of scenes in no order of Hanzo Shimada and his bodyguard, Gabriel Reyes, started by a prompt on tumblr.Is Gabriel undercover? Who knows, guess we'll see where this goes.





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was a prompt request through tumblr using the line "if I kiss you right now, I will not be able to stop", the second was an idea that came to mind and I decided to put in this universe. I have an idea for a couple of more additions, but time will tell if I post them. For now I hope you enjoy these two.
> 
> Comments are really appreciate it and make my day :D

Gabriel stirs awake as he caresses his arm over the missing spot by his side. The warmth tells him it hasn’t been long since it had been vacant. He turns on his back and sees the missing piece by the window, tying his long, silky black hair in a bun with a golden ribbon. The same ribbon Gabriel tucked loose some point in the night before and used it to restrain the dragon that stirred under Hanzo Shimada’s skin as he growled and arced his back to the guard’s touch.

“Leaving so soon?” Gabriel asks. The light of the moon was peeking through the window, shinning beautifully around Hanzo’s muscled, but short body. It was difficult to say if the glow on Hanzo’s skin was done by the moon or the intimate and passionate night they have shared.

“I have matters to attend to in the morning,” Hanzo answers and turns around completely. Gabriel huffs, Hanzo is always busy, it is expected of the Shimada heir. The prince he serves.

“And you have to be gone before someone sees you leaving your guard’s chamber at dawn,” Gabriel teases as he stands up. “ _The Shimada prince, sleeping with his body guard_ ,” Gabriel recites as if it were something to gossip about and brushes a loose lock of Hanzo’s hair with his knuckles. The dragon almost purrs as he leans to the touch. At just 24 years old, the prince carries so much on his shoulders, but these are the little moments Gabriel actually sees him enjoying life. He’s just Hanzo, not the Shimada heir.

“I wish I could stay,” Hanzo murmurs and grabs Gabriel’s hand with his own. Stares at it, mapping the lines of Gabriel’s dark fingers, contrasting with his lighter skin. “Besides, if Genji found out, I am sure his advances towards you would be more aggressive. I would like to keep you for myself, for now.”

“For now, huh?” Gabriel scoffs. “You give Genji little credit, I’m sure he knows what we do when you sneak into my room.”

Hanzo shrugs lightly, letting go of Gabriel’s hand. “Perhaps, I believe his advances towards you have been lacking recently.”

“I’m surprised.”

“Oh? You missed them?” Hanzo smirks as he crosses his arms. His sharp eyes pierce through Gabriel and suddenly the guard feels more exposed than just being naked in front of Hanzo.

Gabriel shrugs, “It’s the only attention I get during the day. You act like I’m not even with you.”

Hanzo knows it’s all in good fun, Gabriel is the best guard he has ever had. Always professional and doesn’t break. Not even when he gets to sit by Hanzo’s side at meetings or shows and the dragon feels like playing by traveling over the older man’s thighs with one hand and feeling the heat between Reyes’ legs. “Well excuse me for treating you like what you are paid to do.”

“What exactly am I getting paid to do? This,” Reyes motions to both of them, naked except for Hanzo in his underwear. “Doesn’t seem like bodyguard duty.”

“It is a special kind of job. Only the worthy ones make it this far.”

“Am I the first?” Gabriel steps closer and places his hands on Hanzo’s hips, right above the waistline of his underwear.

“Maybe not,” Hanzo says and Gabriel can’t tell if it’s a lie or not.

A sound rumbles against Gabriel’s chest; a possessive growl. “I better be.” Hanzo looks away with a scoff, trying to mock Gabriel’s belief that he owns Hanzo. Yet he is unable to look at Gabriel and deny his statement. “Besides, by the way your eyes widen and that beautiful mouth of yours opens when I touch you, I’d say I am the first worthy to see the dragon in such a feral and dirty form.”

Hanzo blushes as Gabriel leans closer and kisses his temple, down his cheek jaw and neck. Hanzo’s body curves against his, already squirming. A mixture of pushing away and pulling closer. Gabriel goes to capture his lips with his, but the heir stops him by leaning their foreheads together. “Shy all of the sudden?” Gabriel asks, voice coming unexpectedly breathless.

“I am afraid…” Hanzo trails as he sighs. His hot breath brushing Gabriel’s. “That if I kiss you right now, I will not be able to stop.”

Both close their eyes, let their sense of touch become sharper. Gabriel pushes his mouth to try and reach for Hanzo’s again, but pulls away, seeing if the heir will follow. Hanzo falls for the bait, but restrains himself from actually kissing Gabriel. “I will never stop you.”

Hanzo laughs lightly, “I know you will not.” He opens his eyes, watches how delirious his usual stoic and proper guard looks before he pushes away to put on his clothes. Gabriel sighs as he watches him head for the door. Hanzo looks over his shoulder, his usual goodbye. Once he walks through that door, they’ll be back to their positions until night falls again. Or until Gabriel pulls Hanzo into a corner and steals that kiss.


	2. Groming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first one. I think this chapter falls better chronemically before the first one.

The blood slips down Hanzo’s body and glides over the shower tiles like ink, spreading and following the flow towards the drain. The warm water hits his shoulders like bullets, massaging his muscles, taking away the grime, gore and stench of the night. It sooths his body after an evening of tension, of danger and violence. His hair turns to silk, slippery and darker than it already is. His chest and shoulders blush to the pressure and heat of the water. Outside the bathroom door, there world doesn’t exist for Hanzo. Except maybe the one guarding it.

But he comes as quiet as a burglar. Gabriel’s strong arms wrap gently around Hanzo’s naked waist, startling him, he hisses at the older man. Reyes huffs, and smiles, like he’s looking at a cute cub instead of a fierce dragon that just slit the throat of men twice his size and with more years of experience.

That’s one thing about Reyes that Hanzo doesn’t like: he’s too discrete and quiet for a man his built. It make sense for his father to had hired him for the spot of Hanzo’s security guard; it certainly makes their affair easier. But it also makes it difficult when Hanzo believes to be alone and suddenly the man is there, either scolding him as his security guard, or kissing in sensitive spots like his lover.

“Stop doing that,” Hanzo gives an order that will go unheard for the thirtieth time as Gabriel starts peppering kisses over his shoulder, moving a wet lock of his hair away.

“I was worried,” Gabriel says before kissing some more. “You were quiet the ride back, and you didn’t even invited me to join.”

“My father was present. You know, the man who hired you, who will kill you in your sleep if he finds out you are here,” Hanzo says, but a wicked smile forms on his lips as Gabriel kisses deeper in the neck, caressing and tickling with his lips and beard.

“That’s why we have to keep quiet. Can you try this time?” Gabriel teases, recalling just two nights before when he made his way into the heir’s room after desperate texts from him. The dragon moaned and screamed all through the night like he was being tortured. They were sweet noises that fueled Gabriel’s adrenaline and own hunger. It’s a miracle no other guard came running, probably because they know that if Gabriel Reyes wasn’t worried enough to call for back-up, no one else should be.

\---

Gabriel sinks to his knees and praises the body in front of him as he devours it with kisses, licks and bites. He drinks from the sweet droplets over the porcelain skin, and feels the goosebumps over Hanzo’s skin. The main objective of his attention is Hanzo’s delicious tight hole between his plump cheeks. Gabriel laps at it with a mission; he approaches it like he would any task given to him. Hanzo, defying Gabriel’s remark, bites his lip and fist when his voice wants to rip through his throat over the stimulation.

Gabriel has no rush to open Hanzo, nice and slow. Maybe at first, he just wanted to pin the heir to the glass, scold him for being so reckless that evening and teach him a lesson. But the more he takes of Hanzo, the more symphonic moans that slip into his ears, Gabriel realizes he could’ve lost Hanzo tonight. And he doesn’t want to hurry up their moments together, no matter how secretive they have to be or if someone walks in. No one should—except Genji who waltzes into Hanzo’s personal space without a knock, but Gabriel doesn’t worry about him.

“Reyes,” Hanzo growls, warning him to get to the best part before the heir pushes him to the floor and rides the guard himself.

“I’m getting to it,” Gabriel presses his body against Hanzo’s back, pushing him against the cold wall. The dragon shivers in between, while his jaw remains tense, showing his teeth. Yet his eyes are already heavy lidded, drifting away into the pleasure. He’s melting against Gabriel, a solid fortress of scratched iron with a core of gold.

Gabriel whispers praises into Hanzo’s ear to ease the burning. Instead of saying he acted too careless, he says Hanzo’s aim was impeccable, something deadly. His arrows were invisible in the night, only sounding like a hiss in the air before death came knocking. Gabriel tells him how fast he was, how the targets didn’t see him coming before their blood colored the polished floor of the fancy mansion.

“When you killed the leader, and sat on his office chair,” Gabriel whispers and sighs, unable to finish straight away when Hanzo clenches around him. “I wanted nothing but to take you right there. Tear your clothes and fuck you while you held on to your bow for dear life. Hell, aiming an arrow at my chest, I don’t care.”

Hanzo’s laughs comes weak, overtaken by the pleasure of Gabriel’s thrust, “That would be dangerous.”

“Wouldn’t be the most dangerous thing we’ve done, mi principe,” Gabriel points out and rams into Hanzo, causing a gasp through the prince’s lips.

The water turns cold, yet their bodies keep the fever between them. Hanzo’s own hips jerk back, looking for a better position, but Gabriel’s body is impossible to move, especially when he’s jackrabbiting into the younger man, keeping his chest pressed to the wall.

Even if Gabriel fucks him senseless, his mouth and hands act as if they belong to another man. His fingers trace patterns over Hanzo’s trembling skin, while his mouth kisses and murmurs praises that make Hanzo’s eyes rolls backwards. Finally, Hanzo looks over his shoulder, sees the man he’s grown fond of, the one he uses for pleasure, with blown eyes and wild curls, and kisses his lips. One of Gabriel’s hands comes to Hanzo’s jaw, rubbing at the spot with his thumb.

“S-stop,” Hanzo orders, against his own will.

Gabriel stops moving, and after a couple of seconds pulls away, leaving the prince empty and gaping. Hanzo turns around and kisses him properly, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck to pull him closer. Their hard members are forgotten for a minute, as they dissolve against each other. Gabriel’s hand gets lost in the dragon’s main, and Hanzo pulls at the short curls, taking some control over the situation that has his hips jerking, and cock leaking.

Gabriel’s free hand wraps around their cocks and begins to stroke, lazily. He’s too distracted by Hanzo’s lips to properly work Hanzo until he crumbles, but it works just fine for both of them. When they part, their lips are swollen and gaping, gasping for the air each stole from the other. Their foreheads come close as Gabriel’s hand moves faster, not baring this torture any longer. Hanzo breaks first. His plump, parted lips, blissful eyes and shivering skin cause Gabriel to follow shortly as he watches his angel falling from cloud nine.

Gabriel kisses Hanzo again, tender and delicate, as if both would break. Then he trails down his neck and chest, between his built pecs and down his chiseled stomach. He licks away the come and water he finds, leaving the heir clean and proper, and exhausted against the wall.

Gabriel smiles at his handy work, and wipes the corner of his mouth, mostly for show, before he moves to leave. The dragon wraps his claws around the guard’s wrist, stopping him. “It is late, you will sleep in my room tonight.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure your father won’t know?”

“Of course, you will leave before the sun comes.”

“Of course,” Gabriel echoes, because that’s always how it is. Hanzo, delirious with trembling knees just made him forget.


	3. The New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something fun that takes place way before the other two.

Hanzo’s feet move quickly over the wooden floor of the palace. He’s on a search, more of a hunt: Genji. The younger heir had missed their training lesson, again. Hanzo had moved around his schedule for the day just to slip in another lesson to save Genji from being scolded by their father after he missed the first one. Genji is a good fighter, no doubt about it, and Hanzo doesn’t want that talent to fade away just because his younger brother sleeps in on mornings to nurse a hangover. Hanzo’s day is already busy enough as it is, and for Genji to waste his time like that it’s just—

“Genji,” Hanzo finally spots his brother, looking out one of the windows with the view to the main courtyard. The boy with green hair seems lost in his own thoughts, with the smile that usually means he sees something he likes and wants to break. “I have been waiting for you, where have you been?”

“Huh?” Genji snaps out of his trance and looks at his watch. “Seems I lost track of time.”

Hanzo crosses his arms. “And wasted mine. If you did not wanted to train, you could have texted me instead of leaving me to wait.”

“I was on my way, can you blame me if I got distracted?” That smile is on him again as he points out at something in the yard. Hanzo raises an eyebrow and steps closer to see what has got his brother’s attention.

At first he almost misses him, but then he sees Hanzo’s new guard, Reyes, running around the courtyard. Hanzo hisses a curse, of course Genji would find such simple act worth his time.

“I wish father had assigned him to me,” Genji says, resting his chin on his hand, daydreaming about Hanzo’s new bodyguard.

“You would get less work done,” Hanzo says; his gaze doesn’t falter away from following the man around as he jogs in a jacket, shoes and shorts that expose his toned legs and thighs. Hanzo finds himself distracted for a few seconds, but comes to his senses. “Enough, go to the training room, I will join you shortly.”

“You just wanna look at him by yourself, that’s not fair.” Genji pouts, still looking at Reyes. “You get him twenty-four hours a day, let me have this.”

“Now, Genji. I need to speak with him about his attire. That is no way for a guard of the Shimada clan to dress, less in the presence of us.”

“You’re such a prude,” Genji laughs. “Have you seen what I wear?” Genji points out, in the moment he’s wearing shorts like Reyes and a tank top, almost what he usually wears when they go out in public.

“He works for us, it is different.”

“You ruin all the fun, you know,” Genji says, slipping his hands in his pockets before he walks away.

When Hanzo makes his way down to the courtyard, Reyes has stopped by the gazeebo surrounded by cherry blossom trees to take shade and stretch. Now that Hanzo’s close, he can see Reyes’ bronze skin glistening with sweat, and how obscene the man’s thighs look with the shorts tightly wrapped over them.

“Mr. Reyes,” Hanzo calls his attention.

“Master Shimada,” Reyes acknowledges him, but doesn’t stop from stretching his arms.

“May I ask what are you doing?”

“Working out,” Reyes lifts his knees.

“We have a room for that.”

“I know, but I like to run as well,” Reyes stops moving and licks his lips, catching’s Hanzo’s gaze. “I’m not allowed to leave the palace yet, that’s no excuse to miss my full work out. Gotta stay in shape to keep you safer.” Reyes bends at the hip and straightens before bending backwards to stretch out his back.

The guard has only been here two weeks, and, under Sojiro Shimada’s orders, every guard must go through a period of no contact nor interaction with the world outside the gate of the palace. Due to their line of work, sometimes Hanzo’s home goes on lockdown, and the guards aren’t supposed to tell anyone what they do inside. It’s to test their will and trust. “I appreciate the thought, but you cannot run around like…”

Reyes stops moving again, “Like what?”

“Like that,” Hanzo gaze goes from the older man’s toes to his head. “We have an image to keep.”

“Outside of uniform, your father didn’t give me any regulations to what I wear. And with all due respect, he hired me, I work for him.”

Hanzo’s brows furrow, “To guard me. And I am the heir, if I say something you should also listen without question.”

“I’m listening, but I’m not taking the suggestion, Master Shimada. Besides, we’re inside the palace, I’m not running around naked with your family name written on my ass.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen, and he tries to erase that image from his mind before it even appears. “It is disrespectful to walk around like that, and it is also disrespectful to talk to me like that.”

“I apologize, sir,” Reyes says, and Hanzo can’t read if he’s teasing or not, which is not good. Hanzo got a feel of his past guards in a couple of days, but the man has been here fourteen days, they’ve gone on duties and outings together, and Hanzo hasn’t been able to read anything from him.

“You are free to use our training room, but next time wear a more suitable attire,” Hanzo turns on his side, telling the guard the conversation is about to be over. “You are distracting others.”

One corner of Reyes’ mouth perks up, “Am I distracting you, Master Shimada?”

Hanzo’s eyes widen again, “No! My brother, he missed our lesson because of you.”

Reyes chuckles and wipes away sweat from his temple with the sleeve of his jacket, “I will apologize to him then.”

“You will not direct a word to him,” Hanzo says before he can stop himself. It was jealousy that spoke, but from what side he can’t say. Either he was jealous that Genji would be alone with Reyes, or jealous of what that talk might lead to. He clears his throat, “There is no need; I already spoke to him about it.”

“Alright then,” Reyes seems to be about to say more, but his phone rings. His expression goes from relaxed and teasing to hard and serious. “Reyes here.”

Hanzo knows it must be his father when he notices it’s the phone Sojiro gives to the guards. It is only used to contact the Shimadas, can’t be tracked and easy to get it lost when needed. “Understood, sir.” Reyes hangs up and Hanzo turns fully to him again. “Your father wants us to take care of someone that has been spreading bad word about your family, in the outskirts of Hanamura.”

“Very well,” Hanzo nods.

“I’ll change and we’ll head on right out. Wouldn’t want to distract you on your job.” For the first time in Hanzo’s life a guard—not just any guard but he’s own personal one—winks at him. He has the audacity and nerve to do this while he smiles like he knows more about Hanzo than the heir himself. Hanzo’s frozen in place, unable to speak, and only watches as the man walks away until the picture burns in the back of his mind.


	4. Boyfriend Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That joke that goes something like "you know what this jacket is made of? Boyfriend material". Yeah, that was the idea for this chapter.
> 
> I've had this sitting on my file for months, and i don't know why i never posted it since it was almost finished. Hope someone out here enjoys.
> 
> This part comes after The New Guy. One day I might arrange these by order, but I don't know if you can do that without having to delete chapters and posting them again.

Hanzo breaks through the surface with a gasp, Reyes a few feet from him.

"Are you alright?" Reyes asks before anything, swimming the short distance to reach the heir.

"I'm fine," Hanzo says, disoriented, and hisses when the salty water settles over a cut on his cheek.

"You're hurt." Reyes cradles Hanzo's face in his hands, careful not to touch the wound.

"I said I am fine," Hanzo confirms, firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Reyes." Hanzo grabs the man's wrists. "I'm fine." But he doesn't seem to be. His eyes are still delirious, puzzled, and Gabriel can feel Hanzo's hands shaking.

Their eyes are met in a gentle gaze, even with fear behind them. They look up at the cliff, the height of their fall, as the hotel on its peak burns down after the explosion. It was supposed to be a meeting, but the other man, Antonio, seemed to have other ideas in mind. First he was looking at Hanzo in a way Reyes didn't like; he made sure to always be between the two. Then the man started speaking about an organization that wants the Shimada as their ally. Once Hanzo heard the name, he knew their father had already expressed his dislike to them. Hanzo refused, at first Antonio seemed to take it well, even bought him a drink that Reyes took a sip of first.

But when Hanzo called the dinner short, Antonio asked again, told him to reconsider, or Talon would not take lightly to it. Reyes pulled Hanzo out of there, and they retrieved to their hotel room. As soon as the door closed, Hanzo pulled out his phone to text Genji and tell them they were going to leave Étretat, where they had agreed to meet with Antonia, in France. Reyes pulled out his phone to book the plane tickets and start packing, but then his work phone rang. The projected it was from an unknown number. Once Hanzo saw Reyes looking at his phone, the older man motioned him to stay quiet. Reyes picked up and only heard the words, "Shimada should have reconsidered joining us."

Reyes threw the phone to the floor, grabbed Hanzo and pulled him to the balcony. They jumped just as the explosion hit, giving them the boost over the edge.

"Are you sure Genji left before the meeting?" Hanzo asks, panic rising as he tried to stay afloat on the water.

"Yes, he was out of the hotel by the time we met with Antonio."

"Are you certain?" Hanzo grabs on to the fancy shirt Reyes is wearing.

"I'm sure, Hanzo." Gabriel holds on to his face again, trying to sooth him with a soft tone. "He was gonna be out all night, he's fine."

"I never saw if he responded to me." Hanzo's gaze goes hallowed, imagining the worse.

"Hey, hey, he's fine. Antonio doesn't know Genji is here he would've used him instead of blowing up the hotel." Hanzo looks into Reyes' gaze and it calms him a little; his heart rate slows down, but Reyes can still feel it against his own. "Once Genji hears about the explosion, he'll lay low, and we'll call him."

Hanzo isn't sure about it, he seems to still be processing the event, everything happened so quickly. He's usually the one on top of things, but the tables were turned. They swim to the shore, not so far from them, and managed to walk back up the cliff, where the hotel's parking is, untouched by the explosion, and they find their car. Reyes makes sure to shield Hanzo from everyone that looks their way. It doesn't matter anyway, most are too busy worried about the incident and running around for safety. Some are crying for their loss, and calling for family members. It's chaos, but Gabriel can’t sit around to wait if any help comes or play the hero.

"Where are we going?" Hanzo asks quietly, shaking even with the heater of the car on. It's the first time, Reyes notes that he has sat on the passenger's seat and not in the back.

"I know someone not too far from here, from my service days."

"Overwatch?"

Gabriel shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "Before, he's retired, but he'll take us in. We can call Genji and be out by morning."

"My father will hear the news--"

"He will be worried, but he knows you two are more than capable to make it through." Gabriel looks away for a moment, to assure Hanzo. "You'll be back home before he worries too much."

Hanzo nods lightly and there's a faint smile, enough to please Reyes. 

They arrive at an apartment complex, simple and doesn't seem like they're vary specious. Reyes takes out a bag from the trunk, he had left an extra one with clothes in case the trip ran longer. They reach the fourth floor and Reyes knocks on the door, but there's no answer, even when he knocks harder.

"Must be out," Reyes comments and walks towards the staircase, Hanzo remains put, freezing over the wind through his wet clothes. Reyes pick at a broken piece from a step and pulls out a key that he uses to open the apartment.

Once inside, he's quick to look around and use the phone to call his friend once he’s sure the place is empty. Reyes lets him know they’ll stay the night, and they bicker at each other, but in the end his old war teammate laughs and tells him to keep the place clean.

"I am not wearing any of this stranger's clothes," Hanzo says, shivering.

"You can wear some of mine," Reyes suggests, pointing at his bag by Hanzo's feet.

Hanzo ponders over it, either that or staying cold. "Fine."

"I'll see if he has any tea." Besides being Hanzo’s favorite drink, Gabriel knows it will calm him down and sooth him to sleep. Coffee would keep him up and anything else wouldn’t really help in anything.

Reyes turns to the small kitchen, and Hanzo takes the chance he isn't looking to undress. There's no way he's getting near the man's bathroom, the living room will do. He pulls out a hoodies and luckily a pair of sweatpants. 

When Reyes looks over the counter, he sees Hanzo's naked back, arching as he pulls off his clothes. With the coldness, his skin as gone paler, making his hair look even darker. Reyes gazes down the heir's spine, itching to draw it with his fingers. There's something in the room, the music of that dance they've been playing for weeks. There's a spark in the air, something starting, but something neither can move to finish.

Reyes looks away before Hanzo turns, “Are you going to change?”

Reyes nods and makes his way to the bag. He takes a double look at Hanzo when he realizes the younger man wears the jacket he was thinking about getting. “You had to take the jacket,” he says with tease as he digs through the bag for more clothes.

“Your duty is to protect me.”

“And how is my jacket doing that?”

“By shielding me from a cold,” Hanzo holds on to the zipper of the jacket, as if Gabriel will tear it away.

“Can’t have you return home with a cough, your father will never forgive me.”

Hanzo huffs at first, but then his expressions softens, “I think the fact that you saved me from an agonizing death will earn his forgiveness.”

Gabriel waves him off, “It’s my job, principe.” He smiles at Hanzo who smiles back, and the seconds draw on. “I’ll be right back.”

Reyes leaves the room to change and returns with the wet clothes on his hand, looking comfortable in a dry t-shirt and sweatpants. He throws the old clothes on a corner and looks at Hanzo, sitting on one end of the couch, lost in thought.

Gabriel moves without thinking much of it; his hand cradles the heir’s face, catching him off guard. “We have to get that cleaned.” He says about the thin line on Hanzo’s cheek.

“It does not hurt anymore, it is fine. Let us rest for now.”

“Alright,” Gabriel says, and brushes his thumb lightly over the cut before he drops his hand. He sits on the other end of the couch and stretches his legs. Hanzo still has enough room, and if he wishes to lie down, Gabriel will be happy to move.

Reyes is about to reach for the remote when Hanzo crawls towards him and lies between the backrest and Reyes’ hip. Gabriel remains with his hand in the air and looking at Hanzo, not sue what to do. “What are you doing?”

“Resting,” Hanzo says and sighs as he begins to close his eyes.

Gabriel remains quiet and still for a moment before he speaks again, “In that case… let me make it more comfortable.”

Gabriel begins to move and Hanzo raises himself with his hand while the older man lowers into the couch until he’s completely lying down, face to face with Hanzo above. His black hair is brushed to one side, and tickles at Gabriel’s neck. He’s tempted to brush his fingers through it, but at the same time doesn’t dare to touch Hanzo, in case it breaks whatever spell he’s under.

Hanzo lowers and rests his head on Gabriel’s chest as their breathing begins to ease.

“Thank you for tonight,” Hanzo says as if it was a secret. “You saved me. I was not quick enough—”

“It’s my job,” Gabriel reminds Hanzo, and cuts him off before the young man can start belittling himself. “You didn’t listen to the call. You wouldn’t have known something so drastic would happen.”

“I still thank you, Reyes. For acting so quickly and making sure I made it out alive.”

“Always, principe.”

For a moment it's quiet and calming. It's cozy and natural. Gabriel can almost hear a basketball game playing in the background while a bowl of popcorn is set on the coffee table in front of them. It's casual and comforting. Neither have to worry about staying alive, nor Gabriel has to call him "Master Shimada". Hanzo wears Gabriel's clothes, and he pretends it bothers him. They spend lazy Sundays like this before moving on to the bed to more cuddling, or more intimate positions.

But it's all a fantasy. Hanzo Shimada, the heir to the Shimada clan, would not stoop so low to sleep with a guard, especially one he could hardly stand when they first met. Gabriel can't tell what he did, but ever since he was hired, Hanzo had been difficult. Take away the fact that he works for him, Hanzo is twelve years younger than Gabriel. Hanzo should be after younger men, or women. People that are worth his time, and won’t make Sojiro furious. And why would Hanzo be interested in a broken thing like Gabriel? With scars and bones that can give up any minute. He might be exaggerating, but compared to the youthful air Hanzo and Genji bring when Gabriel is out with both of them, it feels he can hardly keep up. This moment is nothing but a passing thing. Hanzo is still shaken by the events and Gabriel is the only one close enough for Hanzo to reach out for. If it where any other guard, Hanzo probably would have--

BANG!

Gabriel turns in a heartbeat. He covers Hanzo's body with his own, trapping the heir between the back rest and himself. He waits, bracing for an impact, but nothing comes. Hanzo's laughs lightly against his chest.

"Seems we are safe from old cars," Hanzo points out, smiling at Gabriel. "If anyone is in danger, is the fool that still drives it."

"Right," Gabriel sighs and falls on his back again. "I should move to the room."

Hanzo frowns, "I will not sleep in a stranger's bed."

"You don't have to." Gabriel groans as he stands. "I'll give you space."

"I do not need space now," Hanzo says firmly, defying what Gabriel believes to be best for him. "I need you, Reyes."

"Shimada--"

"We are not in the palace, it is only the two of us. No need to call me that."

Gabriel remains quiet, because he doesn't know what to say, but can neither face Hanzo.

"You are here to do what is best for me, is that correct?"

"I am"

"Staying will be best for me."

Gabriel looks at Hanzo, and there's no mockery or wickedness in his gaze. He's still young, and afraid. "Alright."

They return to the same position they were before, but this time, Gabriel feels Hanzo closer, clinging to him in case he gets the idea to slip away during his slumber. Gabriel places an arm around him, and tangles his fingers in the younger man's hair, an assurance that he will not leave. Hanzo sighs to the touch and nudges his head a little against the older man's chest, a request for his hand to move. Gabriel can't help the huff under his breath and begins to move his fingers into the silky hair. In minutes Hanzo's breathing evens and Gabriel's hand becomes lazy until he follows in sleep.


End file.
